When signals are communicated over communication media, the signals may suffer attenuation from phenomena such as skin effect and dielectric absorption. Signal receivers may include equalizers that compensate for this attenuation in order to improve the accuracy and efficiency of signal communication. It is desirable for the amount of compensation applied by equalizers to match the level of attenuation due to the media as closely as possible, in order to keep the output characteristics of the signal consistent independent of the particular communication path used to communicate the signal.